1. Field
Embodiments relate to a capacitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
An active patterning skip process performs a deposition process without performing an active patterning process. In such a process, a number of masks is reduced, but a gate is also deposited since the deposition process is performed without masks. The gate, which is an electrode for forming a capacitor, is deposited so it is difficult to dope the capacitor.